


Fortuna Audaces Iuvat

by KoibitoDream



Series: Seasons and storms [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Can be read as stand alone, College AU, Developing Relationship, Dorks, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll put this in a series later, M/M, Other characters implied, because law school, for suggesting I write this, happy readings, hope you like it, kinda diferent pov, not sure what to rate this tbh, picture whomever you want, prequel-ish sequel to What the storm brings, some latin proverbial shit, special thanks to one of my diligent readers, tags make no sense as usual, this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, special thanks to anon hehe.</p><p>Second,</p><p>some translations:</p><p>In dubio pro reo -  a defendant may not be convicted by the court when doubts about his or her guilt remain. Romans knew their law.</p><p>De lege lata - of the law as it is. So shall be done, as it is written.</p><p>De lege ferenda - of the law as it should be.</p><p>Ei incumbit probatio qui dicit - innocent until proven guilty.</p><p>Expressio unius est exclusio alterius - When items are listed, anything not explicitly stated is assumed to not be included. Put simply, no reading between the lines. In consideration only what's in black on white. Not stated, doesn't exist.</p><p>Latin unice - not a proverb, means exclusively latin, only latin.</p></blockquote>





	Fortuna Audaces Iuvat

Normally, people dislike Mondays. Immensely so. Science says it's actually Tuesday that brings in the realisation that the week only just begun, but somehow it's Monday that wears the crown of being the most hated day of the week.

But it's neither Monday nor Tuesday that takes up the most obnoxious day of the week for Tsukishima Kei, a freshman in law school, occupying a room on the second floor of the dorms, for him it's Thor's day, or Thursday, as it's now commonly referred to.

Because Thursdays the chemistry majors don't have classes and one in particular has something against a dry environment.

 

“I'm so sorry, Tsukishima!” He says as Tsukishima opens the door, _drenched yet again_.

“Kuroo-san, this is the fourth time this week and sixteenth this month.” He calmly states, well past any obvious annoyance. “I already had to replace my laptop two times and rewrite some hundred and fifty pages. This stops. _Now._ ”

“Of course! I'll pay you the laptop back-”

“There is no need. Really. Just stop.”

“Uhh...can we come to some agreement? I have a project coming up and I need to work on it...”

 

_A week later, Tsukishima was out the dorms._

_Even his family agreed that renting a place near the Faculty comes out much cheaper than the water damage repairs slowly accumulating._

 

He's about done for the week when he steps into the train, exhausted by everything. This time around even the sprinkles couldn't prevent a small fire _at two o'clock in the morning_ but that's the dorm life in this campus and he thinks it's high time he started looking for alternative housing. Having a room-mate was out of the question, he needed his peace. The first year was the elimination year and he's determined to pass it with the highest grades possible to keep his pretty scholarship. Meaning, there was no way in hell he's gonna let the mad scientist ruin his long term plan.

Looking for a place to stay is a drag this time of the year, but he's in luck. There is one promising place that will be empty in a month and the landlord seems like a serious man ready to do business without further ado. One month rent in advance and he reserved the apartment in a quiet neighbourhood. It's three stations away from the dorm and five form the faculty. He'll have to start his day half an hour earlier but he'll take it any day if he can stay dry for a week.

The train is half empty in the cart he walks into and he sits down next to a blue hoodie wearing, script reading student. Tsukishima wasn't in the mood to be chattered up by some girls of grannies or whoever felt like talking to him out of the blue. So when he saw this guy all quiet and concentrated, he took the chance.

Some twenty minutes into the ride, he felt a pressure against his left shoulder and glanced down to find the quiet student fast asleep and the script dangling in his hand. He caught it as it slipped before it hit the floor and became a mess.

 _The Basics of Trauma Psychology – extended summary,_ the title read and on the bottom page in a tiny handwriting, _Kageyama Tobio._

 

 _Must be him,_ he thinks as he holds on to it while he takes a nap. Tsukishima notices the dark rings under his eyes and that he has rather long lashes for a guy. Suits him in a way. _But the frown he has even in his sleep is spectacular._ Must be one of those people with a resting bitch face but is probably as harmless as a puppy once you get to know them.

People like that usually are.

The generic voice on the speakers informs him that his exit is up next but he ignores it and continues turning the pages of the script in his hands, noting that this guy writes down very detailed notes in the tiniest handwriting Tsukishima's ever seen in his life between each paragraph. He's not an expert on psychology literature, but even to him the script seems decent without the extra notes. This guy gets his homework done, so to speak.

_Wow he must be really tired to be letting a complete stranger sleep on him while he's practically snooping around his script, fascinated by the detailed organisation of it._

It reminds him of his own scripts – he writes it himself directly form the thick law related books because he's a nerd and likes to know where what is and because writing it himself forces him to remember the stuff. One of the ways to keep yourself going when you're beyond fed up with everything after nearly a month of discussing things like _in dubio pro reo_ , _de lege lata_ or _de lege ferenda._ Then some _ei incumbit probatio qui dicit_ and _expressio unius est exclusio alterius_ and he's ready for the weekend to start before he starts speaking _latin unice._

 

 _Also, maybe this guy is easy on the eyes_. Not like he has to justify himself for that conclusion but he's not exactly all that comfortable with admitting things. Even to himself.

 

_Real person of the law material, that Tsukishima is._

 

Admit nothing until you absolutely have to. Not even then.

 

What Tsukishima doesn't take into account after that little stunt he pulled is that the guy named Kageyama Tobio would have a strong sense of responsibility. For some reason that guy thinks that Tsukishima missing his exit is his fault. It is, but not in the sense he thinks it is.

After a month, Tsukishima finally agrees to take the cab fare from him if only not to see that guilt eating up at him. Some form of acquaintanceship develops between them during that month that extends even after Tsukishima stopped playing hard to get. _Whether he refused that refund to keep him around or other reasons is as of yet unknown._

And after that, they meet again, when Tsukishima's hopes of a dry environment go right down the drain when the skies open and he notices his new keys are – missing.

But his luck is not _that_ bad when he notices someone rather familiar coming his way.

 

* * *

 

 

A year passes, Tsukishima has his first year cleared and his scholarship is safe. Not that he really needs it but relying solely on his parents money while in college is not something he would do unless really _really_ necessary and having to balance out college and a job is something he'll leave for later. Studies come first, for now.

A year passes and things change – he hears Kuroo stopped playing little witch Sabrina after paying for the damages caused by his unauthorised lab set up in his dorm room and his mentor finally granted him access to a real one. How people and the building survived his experiments is and remains a mystery. Tsukishima also changes some things. His number, phone, key-chain...

_The nature of his relationship with Kageyama._

He's seen people giving him hopeful looks (Kageyama was surprisingly popular with the older students of his major and some others) but the best expressions were those people got when Kageyama would flat out ignore them in the middle of the sentence (not on purpose, but people were used to him and his antics) to turn his attention to Tsukishima, even for a brief moment.

There's a special place in hell for him for relishing in those destroyed hopes and shattered dreams when people notice that, but he can't help it. He'll cross that bridge when he gets there.

It's funny how a majority of people straight out refuse to believe he and Kageyama even work – truthfully, had they met in high school, they would probably have been at each others throats in a very hostile manner; _not at all like they are these days, here and there._

They have their little disputes, but it all comes down to heavy sass and smart talk back – Tsukishima even keeps count on who had whom after those little arguments – not that he'll admit it – and he often had the upper hand but Kageyama knew how to handle him in his own way.

There are also days when Tsukishima lives just to rile him up until there's a storm raging behind those deep blue eyes when he's busy with his vice-captain duties on the volleyball court. His eyes flare when he's angry and Tsukishima then gets even more under his skin just to provoke that “royal” side if his, buried somewhere deep within, but present nonetheless, when he gets authoritative and just so magnificently snappy, putting Tsukishima in his place.

To see that disapproving scowl and silent judgement in his eyes, knowing people actually scramble out of the gym until the storm passes. Sometimes, Kageyama knows what he's up to and simply ignores him, but as luck will have it, Tsukishima gets his way more often than not. Days like those are also when Tsukishima considers that he might have a problem? Kink? Whatever it's called.

_The only thing he knows for sure is that messing with Kageyama's head backfires in the most interesting of ways._

 

The first time Tsukishima over does it Kageyama retaliates with a peck so soft and quick, the taller of the two thinks a bird kissed him. ( _It does the trick and Tsukishima remains quiet after that._ )

The fourth time, they're in the middle of a battle of wits and this time it's Tsukishima who renders it a tie when he decides to give into the tingling feeling of his own lips and kisses Kageyama who ends up slapping him across the face in shock. ( _Tsukishima kinda likes it._ )

The sixth time, nothing actually happens, they're just slowly realising that maybe some things aren't _that_ accidental. ( _Kageyama should know. He studies that shit._ )

The ninth time brings a confession. ( _Kageyama's. Tsukishima feels cheated because he wanted to confess first._ )

The nth time is again Tsukishima's when he gets the first date question. ( _They both laugh at the statistics._ )

They both get a point when their senpai witness in what way their relationship developed. ( _They're kinda the Romeo and Juliet of their majors because somehow two hotshots of each got into an argument over who's got the better kouhai. Not that they care._ )

 

All in all, when Tsukishima decides to look up from his book to see Kageyama sprawled on the rug of his living room with his headphones covering his ears as he listens to his favourite music, relaxed and eyes closed, maybe even dozing off, he can't help but remember the time he decided not to wake him up.

 

_He's so glad he didn't._

 

**Author's Note:**

> First, special thanks to anon hehe.
> 
> Second,
> 
> some translations:
> 
> In dubio pro reo - a defendant may not be convicted by the court when doubts about his or her guilt remain. Romans knew their law.
> 
> De lege lata - of the law as it is. So shall be done, as it is written.
> 
> De lege ferenda - of the law as it should be.
> 
> Ei incumbit probatio qui dicit - innocent until proven guilty.
> 
> Expressio unius est exclusio alterius - When items are listed, anything not explicitly stated is assumed to not be included. Put simply, no reading between the lines. In consideration only what's in black on white. Not stated, doesn't exist.
> 
> Latin unice - not a proverb, means exclusively latin, only latin.


End file.
